


Никогда не сомневайтесь

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: — Что ты думаешь о вице-адмирале Ройентале? — спросил Кирхайс. — Он тебе понравился?





	Никогда не сомневайтесь

— Что ты думаешь о вице-адмирале Ройентале? — спросил Кирхайс. — Он тебе понравился?

— М-м-м… — промычал Райнхард.

Внятности ответа несколько мешал ритмично движущийся в его заднице член и поглаживающие язык пальцы.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы он тебя трахнул? — дыхание Кирхайса обжигало шею, лишая остатков разума. — Сосать его член?

— Да, да! — воскликнул Райнхард, не то чтобы отвечая, скорее радуясь, что, вынув пальцы у него изо рта, Кирхайс начал ласкать его член.

— Хотел бы, чтобы мы трахнули тебя вместе? — тяжело дыша, уточнил Кирхайс, быстрее двигая бедрами и ладонью.

Райнхард смог только проскулить что-то, насаживаясь на его член. Эти вопросы лишь распаляли его возбуждение, и больше всего он сейчас хотел исключительно кончить.

— Хотел бы принять нас обоих?

Представив, что его могли бы брать сразу двое, с разных сторон, Райнхард протяжно застонал и выплеснулся, пачкая спермой ладонь Кирхайса.

Это был на редкость приятный оргазм.

Райнхард не думал, что это выйдет за пределы постельных разговоров, однако Кирхайс снова и снова возвращался к этой идее, пока Райнхард не спросил наконец, серьезно ли он.

— Почему нет, — пожал плечами Кирхайс. — Я же вижу, что он тебе нравится.

Вот почему в один из теплых майских вечером вице-адмирал Ройенталь нанес визит в их скромную обитель. Сам он пока не догадывался, зачем его пригласили, тем интереснее было наблюдать за его реакцией, когда во время разговора о политике Кирхайс привлек к себе Райнхарда и поцеловал, грязно, глубоко и на редкость демонстративно. Кровь немедленно бросилась Райнхарду в пах, он едва удержался от стона. Боковым зрением он видел, как расширились глаза у Ройенталя, как он с усилием сглотнул. Они втроем сидели на диване в гостиной, и Ройенталь, должно быть, прямо сейчас размышлял, не стоит ли ему уйти. Пока эта мысль не успела оформиться в его голове окончательно, Кирхайс отстранился и непринужденно спросил:

— Вы присоединитесь?

Он развернул голову Райнхарда, слегка подтолкнул его к Ройенталю, и тот наконец-то сообразил, что от него требуется. Положив ладонь на затылок Райнхарда, он притянул его ближе и поцеловал в приоткрытые губы.

Целоваться с кем-то, кто не был Кирхайсом, оказалось на редкость странно. Райнхарду было непривычно все: и вкус, и манера касаться. Он вздрагивал и, возможно, даже отшатнулся бы, если бы Кирхайс не поглаживал его успокаивающе по бедру. А потом выше.

— Нравится? — спросил он, когда Ройенталь прервал поцелуй.

Тот кивнул, поглаживая ладонью затылок Райнхарда — растерянного, оглушенного обилием новых ощущений.

— Положите руку ему на шею, — посоветовал Кирхайс. — Ему будет приятно.

Ройенталь снова поцеловал Райнхарда, последовав совету. Кирхайс хорошо знал Райнхарда: почувствовав давление на шее, тот всхлипнул, податливо открыл рот, позволяя вылизывать его, легко толкнулся бедрами навстречу ладони Кирхайса.

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил Кирхайс, наклоняясь ближе и касаясь губами уха Райнхарда.

— Да, — простонал тот в рот Ройенталя.

Давление на шее и в паху усилилось, Райнхард заерзал, пытаясь добиться большего, но Кирхайс остановил его.

— Тише, не торопись.

Он провел языком по уху Райнхарда, слегка прихватил его зубами, вызвав у того новый стон, а потом резко встал.

На мгновение Райнхардом овладела паника: теперь его целовал и гладил только Ройенталь, и он чувствовал себя так, словно изменяет Кирхайсу. Но тот вернулся практически сразу — лишь только снял жилет и расстегнул ширинку.

— Ого! — воскликнул Ройенталь, выпуская Райнхарда, который привычно сполз с дивана и устроился на коленях перед Кирхайсом. — А он сможет?..

— Дело практики, — деланно-равнодушно ответил Кирхайс, надавливая Райнхарду на затылок, чтобы тот полностью его принял.

Райнхард прекрасно понимал изумление Ройенталя: он сам удивился не меньше, впервые увидев, как щедро природа одарила Кирхайса. И так же сомневался. С тех прошло много дней — и ночей.

После недолгого размышления Ройенталь тоже избавился от камзола и встал рядом с Кирхайсом. Его член был меньше, но вполне достойного размера, и Райнхард получил искреннее удовольствие, вылизывая его и пропуская в горло.

Райнхард поочередно брал в рот их члены, пока не начали ныть челюсти. Тогда они помогли ему встать и раздели в четыре руки, одновременно лаская и целуя — то один, то другой. Когда успели раздеться они сами, Райнхард не отследил, больше занятый ощущением того, как чужие пальцы гладят и растягивают его, чем попытками выяснить, кому именно они принадлежат.

Решив, что подготовки было достаточно, Кирхайс сел на диван, откинулся на спинку и притянул к себе Райнхарда. Тот понятливо опустился сверху, принимая его в себя, и только коротко застонал, когда Кирхайс толкнулся пару раз, глубже вгоняя член.

Ройенталь стоял рядом, тяжело дыша, и смотрел, как Райнхард обнимает Кирхайса, распластывается по нему, шире раздвигая ноги.

— Смелее, — подбодрил его Кирхайс, растягивая пальцами задницу Райнхарда, демонстрируя, что тот готов принять их обоих.

— А он точно справится? — уточнил Ройенталь, подходя, впрочем, ближе.

— Никогда не сомневайтесь в нем, — со смешком ответил Кирхайс.

Когда второй член начал входить в его тело, Райнхард протяжно застонал и крепче прижался к Кирхайсу, спрятав лицо у него на плече.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал тот, целуя его в висок, — ты скоро привыкнешь, потерпи немного.

Райнхард не ответил. Да и что можно ответить, когда тебя натягивают на два члена сразу? Ройенталь входил медленно и неторопливо, придерживая Райнхарда за талию. Полностью введя член, он замер, давая Райнхарду время привыкнуть.

— Вот так, — с гордостью в голосе произнес Кирхайс, поглаживая спину Райнхарда. — Ты такой молодец!

Он несколько раз двинул бедрами, исторгнув из Райнхарда очередной стон, а потом неожиданно сказал:

— Выпрямись и откинься назад.

Сделать это казалось почти невозможно, но Райнхард все же приподнялся, упираясь руками в грудь Кирхайса, а потом откинуся назад — туда, где его уже подхватил Ройенталь. Так члены внутри ощущались еще острее, еще ярче. Чувство распирания стало почти невыносимым — как и возбуждение. Райнхард попытался двигаться сам, но Ройенталь прижал его к себе, не позволяя, и начал сильно и уверенно толкаться в его тело. Кирхайс, подхватив ритм, тоже начал двигать бедрами. Слитные движения двух членов, мысль о том, что они сейчас трутся друг о друга у него внутри — всего этого было слишком много, и Райнхард закричал, выгибаясь, мышцы его начали неконтролируемо сокращаться, даря яркое, ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Он словно издалека услышал, как резко выдохнул Ройенталь, знакомый стон Кирхайса, и почувствовал, как в заднице стало горячо и скользко от чужой спермы.

Совершенно обессиленный, Райнхард опустился на Кирхайса, вновь прижался к нему, дрожа от избытка ощущений. Член Кирхайса все еще был в нем, тогда как Ройенталь уже вышел и устало лег рядом. Он попытался было наклониться и поцеловать Райнхарда, но Кирхайс оттолкнул его.

— Нет, — сказал он, поглаживая Райнхарда по растрепавшимся волосам. — Такой он — только мой.

— Да, — пробормотал Райнхард, не уверенный, что говорит это вслух. — Только твой.

Ройенталь не стал возражать.

Когда они привели себя в порядок и оделись, о произошедшем напоминал лишь терпкий запах пота и спермы, пропитавший комнату. Кирхайс распахнул окно, впуская свежий весенний ветер, и с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью.

— Приходите как-нибудь еще, вице-адмирал, — сказал он Ройенталю, уже готовому уйти. — Вместе со своим другом.

Ройенталь замер на пороге, со значением усмехнулся и ответил:

— Непременно.

И Райнхард почувствовал, как впервые за этот вечер краска заливает его лицо.


End file.
